


Between love and hate

by ImGayAfHAHA



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood Drinking, Carmilla - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Porn What Plot, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, fucking GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayAfHAHA/pseuds/ImGayAfHAHA
Summary: Carmilla but zombie  apocalypse because who wouldn’t want a broody lesbian vampire fighting zombies whist trying to seduce a very angry ex-girlfriend.Its kinda Carmilla meets resident evil, with vampires  and lots of smut ;)
Relationships: J.P. Armitage/Wilson Kirsch, LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Carmilla Karnstein

The apocalypse happened fast. No one saw it coming. There was a breach in a secret government facility testing new bio-weapons, a vial of T26 – a lethal airborne virus – was smashed causing the outbreak to end the world.  
The sickness spread fast, symptoms starting with a small cough mutated to create flesh eating monsters, undead corpses wandering the streets looking for their next victim. 

Laura Hollis, small town journalist and cookie conosour managed to survive the outbreak, along with her girlfriend Danny, and mates, Laf, Perry, Kirsh, Mel and JP. They were the lucky ones. After a few weeks they had found refugfe in the local silas universitys library, the old building had enough room for the group whilst strong defences to keep out the zombies. There also happened to be plenty of cupcakes much to Lauras enjoyment.   
When in a zombie apocalypse…. Eat a cupcake.

April 25th 2020 – 6 months after the virus was released 

‘LAURAA’ Laf screamed through the corridors of the old library they had managed to make their base.  
‘WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU’ they continued, causing a very angry Laura Hollis to come storming down the stairs, ‘What LAF?!’ she exclaimed, clearly pissed off at the ginger scientist. ‘oh, hey, um well don’t be alarmed but we found someone whilst hunting….. its Carmilla’, Laf spoke cautiously, Laura's face unreadable.  
‘Carmilla….. my ex Carmilla, who I haven't seen in three years, Carmilla that got up and left without even a goodbye…… ThAt CaRMiLlA?!’, tears stared to rise threatening to spill everywhere. No Laura you will not let yourself cry over that bitch again she doesn’t deserve it.  
‘Laur….’ Laf started, ‘No no its fine Laf…. Its been three years, i'm over it. I have Danny now anyway’ Laura stated, trying to convince herself everything was fine, that she didn’t want to scream at Carmilla and kick up the past. She wanted answers. But if the broody vampire was the same as she remembered…. She wouldn’t be getting them easily.  
Loud footsteps coming from the stairs interrupted Laura's thoughts, ‘Hey…’ a soft voice stated. ‘Danny, I suppose you’ve heard about our little guest…’ Laf states bluntly, never one for subtleties. ‘Laur how are you feeling, I cant believe that bitch is back when I see her i'm gonna fucking k..’ ‘DANNY, i'm fine ok…. Its fine …. I don’t care about her or what she does I just want to survive – and FYI I wouldn’t go kicking up shit with a centuries old vampire if I was you’. Laura interjected, not bothered enough to deal with Danny's protective bullshit today. 

Before Danny had a chance to retaliate, Kirsch, Mel and JP come tumbling in, vampire in hand. Carmilla, stumbled with them, barley able to stay standing, taking in her surroundings… she could recognise the ginger twins anywhere, eyes falling to Laf, and Perry; who had just come from baking cookies,  
some things never change Carmilla thought smelling the baked goods. Still curious she moved her eyes up to the 6ft stick with the face like a slapped ass, scowling at her. ‘HA for FUCK sake, the ginger giant is here!’ Carmilla exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air, now turning to her side, looking directly into her favourite brown eyes…. Carmilla shifted looking at her, remembering what she had lost. The person that meant the most to her. Laura fucking hollis…. Fuck fuck fuck fuck I never thought I would see her again, fuck say something nice! Be nice DON’T BE A DICK CARM  
Softly their eyes meet, ‘So, did you miss me creampuff…’ Carmilla smoothly states in her sensual, flirty tone.  
‘YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!' Laura pounced at camilla knocking the vampire down with ease. Seconds later Danny and Laf managed to drag Laura off of carmilla pulling her our of the room kicking and screaming ‘YOU FUCKING BITCH I FUCKING HATE YOU WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BACK HERE’ Carmilla tried to ignore how her heart sunk with Laura's words. Shes not yours anymore… you shouldn't care. 


	2. why did she feel like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from that day, Lauras pissed, Carmillas broody, and danny is just damn right annoying.  
> we get a little glimpse into Laura and Carmillas past relationshipppppp

April 25th continued......

‘Laura, Laura stop what are you doing’ Danny yelled at her girlfriend. For fuck sake I've never seen her this riled up Danny thought. ‘I DON’T WANT HER HERE SHE FUCKED ME UP, SHES THE FUCKING DEVIL I CANT DEAL WITH THIS.. I CANT.. I CA’ Laura broke down into tears, falling into Danny's arms. ‘ she cant do this to me, she cant leave me for three years and just stroll back into my life all ‘did you miss me’ she doesn’t get to fucking do that’. ‘she broke my heart Danny I cant forget what she did just because we might all die, the world ending is bad enough I don’t need to be stuck with my shitty ex’. Danny knew there was only one way to fix this, and it broke her heart, the idea of Laura talking to Carmilla made her sick. She knows shes second best. She knows If Carmilla wouldn’t have left that Laura would have never been interested in her. But she wants whats best for Laura and if that means having her make amends with fang face then that’s it.   
Laur hates Carmilla anyway so there is no way anything would rekindle between them, Danny thought, they will probably become civil and deal with each other….. right?

‘look Laur…’ Danny started, scared for her girlfriends reply ‘maybe you need to sit down and talk to Carmilla, … hear me out! … find out the real reason why she left, maybe if you understand you will be able to forgive her, or at least deal with her here….’  
Laura's face softened at Danny's attempt if being reasonable.  
I don’t get how this girl can go from wanting to kill a girl to encouraging me to befriend her!.   
‘Maybe you're right, maybe I should talk to her and at least get some closure….maybe shes changed’.   
Laura wasn’t quick to forgive. But the idea if an explanation settled something inside of her.  
Ha, Laura thought, its funny how Carmilla always manages to fuck me up and make me feel better at the same time.   
‘I’ll talk to her tomorrow, when I've calmed down…. For now lets try to focus on the zombies that are trying to kill us, not more relationship drama’ Laura tried to lighten the mood, slowly she felt the tension in the air releasing. 

Later that same day – 

They were all sitting around a fire, eating various canned foods Laf had found the other day. Carmilla was resting inside, she hadn't eaten for days and needed to regain her energy, especially if she has to deal with angry Laura… she was scared shitless of angry Laura.   
With the absence of the broody creature they decided to continue as normal, so Kirsch introduced some vodka to the night, hoping to cheer everyone up.   
The group had created a survival plan in their first few days together, it says three things.   
1 – always look for food, they new they couldn’t live without it,   
similarly number 2 stated – always look for cookies, obviously it was Laura who wrote this but they all agreed. Laura's need for cookies was the equivalent to Camilla's need for blood… and you dont want to see either of them without it.   
Lastly number 3 – when looking for food always get the alcohol. 

They were aimlessly chatting passing the large bottle of spirt round the fire, when suddenly Mel chirped up, obviously buzzed off the vodka,  
‘Laur so when did you and the bloodsucker actually meet’... the group went quiet staring at Mel in shock  
‘well..’ Laura stared visibly uncomfortable at the bold question. ‘me and Carm met at uni…….

Five years earlier - 

Laura had just moved into her dorm room at Silas university. She was starting her new life, away from her controlling father, doing the degree she dreamed of and was going to make tonnes of new friends. She was mostly excited to meet her new roommate. She had imagined them being best mates, pissing about together, talking about girls that kinda thing. Perry and Laf were amazing she had known them since nursery, but she always felt like they were a pair and she was the thing on the side. Danny was a great friend too but she was sooo controlling, Jesus it was annoying. She could only imagine how much she would be a bitch to date, ha never Laura thought to herself ironically.   
Laura was sitting at her desk, indulging in her family pack of cookies, when a loud bang of the door caught her attention. Turning around she saw the most attractive girl she had ever laid eyes on. She was dark and mysterious, in an all black outfit, including incredibly tight leather trousers that showed off every sexy curve. Laura felt herself gawking at the girl. Plucking up the courage to speak ‘uh..wh..who are you?’ smooth Hollis she thought internally rolling her eyes. The girl in black looked her up and down eyes burning into Laura's soul. ‘i'm your new roommate sweetheart’ she replied in the sexiest sultry voice,Laura was stunned, she couldn’t think. ‘You might want to remember to breath creampuff’ Carmilla stated in her flirty tone, a chuckle at the base of her throat. Shit shit shit fuck Laura pull yourself together!!! ‘uh whats your name, i'm Laura’ the way too turned on blonde spoke, standing from her desk. ‘Carmilla, nice to meet you Laura’ the way her name tumbled off Carmilla's tongue was like it was made to be there… her mind wandered to Carmilla saying her name in other ways, maybe with Laura,s head between her le… ‘Hey!’, a loud voice dragged Laura our of her thoughts, Carmilla stood there waving her hand in front of the smaller girls eyes smirk on her lips.  
Laura was fucked....

present day....

They all sat listening to Laura reminiscing, a wide smile plastered on her face, all of them shocked she let her guard down. They hadn't seen the girl so happy in almost three years... all it took was thinking about that stupid vampire to bring Laura back. Laura noticed her slip and put her straight face back on, she had to push these feelings away. Carmilla didn't deserve her. 'yeah well we were together for two years and then she fucked off so yeh, like that matters anyway'. Laura spoke, unimpressed. 'i think its time for me to hit the sack', Laura spoke, emotionless looking to Danny. They both got up and walked to bed. Laura mind on one thing. Carmilla. 

The group remained in a state of shock around the fire. 'so....' Laf chirped up 'shes still in love with out friendly neighbourhood vampire...'. Mumbles of 'yep' and 'ah-hu' came from each one of them. Kirsch pops his head up, 'do you think Carmilla feels the same?', Perry sighs, 'from what I know of Carmilla, she probably ran off because she loved Laura too much... so my guess is yes'.

\-----------  
April 26th 2020

Carmilla woke up early that morning feeling back to her normal self.   
I’m Lucky vampires heal fast she thought under a bitter chuckle.   
She headed straight for the back door itching for a cigarette.   
Another perk of being a vampire... these things don’t hurt me.   
She lit her fag smiling at the feeling of the smoke in her lungs.   
God what has happened to civilisation. Why did mother think this virus was a good idea...   
A loud crunch brought carmilla out of her thoughts, spinning round with vampire speed she locked eyes with the tiny brunette. “Hey creampuff...” carmilla states cautiously.   
“Please don’t call me that, we’re definitely not back to nicknames carmilla” Laura replied her bitter tone souring the air  
‘Uh.. S sorry” Carmilla stuttered, taken aback that such a happy girl could be so blunt. She still remembers the old Laura, always blushing at the smallest of compliments, barley able to keep eye contact, the sweetest girl carmilla had ever met. No one was like her Laura. This wasn’t her Laura in front of her... this was the Laura carmilla had created, bitter and stern... Carmilla had fucked her up.   
‘It’s fine’ Laura continued, reaching into her pocket to get a fag. That’s new?! carmilla thought shocked at the girls carelessness.   
‘I picked it up after you left, the apocalypse has only made the habit worse’ Laura chuckled shaking her head. ‘I did it because it reminded me of you... the only thing you left behind was a half empty pack of cigarettes. That’s all I meant to you’   
‘Laura... i owe you an explanation.. I..’.   
‘Save it carmilla, I’m not in the mood to listen to your bullshit right now Danny’s given me enough of that the last few days’ Laura took a long drag of her cigarette... it was definitely a bad day.   
‘So... when did you and ginger giant become a thing ...’ carmilla could barely stop the bite in her voice hiding it behind a fake smile.   
‘Not that long ago maybe 8 months or so... most of our relationship has been mid-apocalypse so not much ‘romance’ had been going on’ Laura smiled softly.   
‘Ah’ carmilla sighed catching the blondes grin.   
‘She always was a good friend to you, let’s be real I hated her and she was a bit of a cock’ both girls chuckled at Carmilla's attempt to lighten the mood. ‘But she had good intentions. And I’m glad you’re happy with her’  
‘Ha... happy... yeah I’m not too sure about that one. Danny’s great but she’s like a second dad to me anddd you know how controlling my dad is.. Um was’ Lara spoke sadly. Carmilla couldn’t tell if she was more upset about Danny or her father.   
Laura’s father had passed away within the first month. He had been sick and got the virus immediately. The last memory Laura had of him was stabbing a knife through his temple so he didn’t become one of the undead.   
‘I’m so sorry Laura. Your father was a great man. Me and him always strangely got along’ both reminiscing on the past. The mood had changed. It was light... like old time’s.   
‘He always liked you... I remember when I started dating Danny he would compare her to you saying she wasn’t good enough. That would piss me off. You left. Damn. You broke my heart, Ha, and he still preferred you to Danny’ Laura’s face had fallen to a frown. Carmilla stood not knowing not to say.   
‘I think he was right. Well about some things not all. I don’t think Danny is what I wa’ ‘LAURA?!’, a loud voice interrupted her ‘laur are you outside?’.  
It was Danny... How fitting.   
‘I better go in’ Laura spoke softly staring into Carmilla's dark orbs. ‘It was nice just talking. It’s been a while since I spoke to someone about my father without them hugging me and telling me how strong I am. Sometimes you don’t need pity, you know?’   
‘Sweetheart you know I’m not one for hugs and sympathy. Things happen. People die. It’s the memories you have that keep them alive. Mourning isn’t good for the soul’ carmilla smoothly stated back to her sultry voice.   
‘Damn you’re definitely a philosophy major’ Laura said laughing. ‘I’ll see you later’ she left with a genuine smile on her face, maybe the first one for almost three years. 

Carmilla was left outside. Stunned. Fuck this girl fuck fuck fuck shit no carmilla you can’t feel this way again. Fuck again? Who am I kidding I’ve never stopped feeling for Laura fuck.   
Carmilla was royally fucked. 

Laura made her way back inside, not happy about Danny's little interruption. 

‘Hey! Where have you been I’ve been looking all over for you!!’ Danny scolded Laura, waving her arms hysterically   
‘I was just out back having a fag calm down’ Laura stated calmly trying not to get even more pissed off. ‘You know I hate it when you  
Smoke’ ‘yeah well I hate it when you treat me like a child. So I guess we’re even’ Laura bit back smirking.   
She knew she had struck a nerve and she didn’t care. God why didn’t she care?! This is her girlfriend. Shit.   
‘What’s wrong with you Laura. You’ve been acting strange lately’ Danny’s voice softening ‘I’m worried’.  
‘WORRIED?!!!’ Laura had lost it now. ‘For fuck sake Danny I’m fine - well fuck as fine as you can be when all your family is dead your ex girlfriend that broke your heart is back and your current girlfriend treats you like you’re weak’. There was nothing but silence in the air. After a few seconds of awkwardness Laura tried to be reasonable.  
‘shit Danny I don’t want to argue with you but you need to lay off me a bit. It’s overwhelming’   
Danny looked like Laura had kicked her puppy, ‘I’m sorry Laur I just care and I don’t want you to get hurt’. Laura gave in, realising it’s too much effort to argue with the girl. ‘I know Danny you’ve just got to remember I’m stronger than you think OK. Now let’s go see what everyone’s doing...’   
Laura's fake smile was plastered on her face walking to see the gang hand in hand with Danny.   
Her mind was elsewhere.   
It was stuck on the ridiculous beautiful annoying fucking broody vampire that had been listening to that whole conversation.   
The vampire that new Laura wasn’t happy.   
The vampire that was determined to tell Laura the truth and make amends.   
For carmilla all she wanted was to get her Laura back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for everyone that read the first chapter!!  
> i promised this one would be much longer and hopefully they will all continue that way !!!  
> again THANKUUU


	3. Mattie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have to go an stock up on food, but which two get stuck with eachother to do the job...

April 29th 2020  
A couple days had passed, the group was huddled in the main chamber of the library discussing who was to do the next food run. The library was protected, there were large gates surrounding the outskirts that kept the zombies out, it was their societal mirage. As soon as they left those gates they had no idea what was going to happen. No one wanted to leave, so Laura came up with picking names at random our of a beanie she had in her bag – obviously inspired my the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets, but the gryffindor felt a Harry Potter reference wasn’t appropriate at the time – it was the only fair way to do the task. They were desperate for supplies so decided today was the day to leave, Camilla's name was added to the hat, and Laura was drawing names.  
‘Right lets get this over and done with’, Laura spoke pretending she didn't care, secretly hoping her name wasn’t called. She put her hand deep into the hat moving it around and pulling a small slip of paper out. She opened it slowly eyes widening at the name on the slip, ‘its me’, she said fear in her features. ‘Fuck Laur i'm so sorry…’ Danny interjected looking at her girlfriend like shes a hopeless child. ‘Its fine, lets just see who i'm paired with’, Laura snapped. She shoved her hand straight into the hat picking out the second slip of paper, opening it slowly. FUCK WHYY, she thought to herself. ‘great…. I'm with Carmilla’,  
Carmilla's head shot up, staring intensely at Laura ‘Looks like were stuck together sweetheart’ she spoke bitterly, a little hurt by Laura's reaction. ‘Right’, Laura walked off to pack her bag, she really wasn't happy about the turn of events.

The rest of the group went their separate ways, leaving Laf, Perry and Carmilla together in the room.  
‘so….’ Carmilla started ‘what do I have to do when i'm out there, got any tips so we come back in one piece?’, Laf and Perry chuckled halfheartedly, as much as they hate to admit it they missed carmilla.  
Before she ran off they all became incredibly close. Laf got to spend time with someone that was different. Being non-binary was difficult. People looked at them like they were a freak, a monster. Now an actual monster had joined their gang, Laf felt normal, like they belonged. They would go out for drinks when Laura and Perry were baking cookies and watching harry potter marathons, talk about their girl problems, and Carmilla even let the mad scientist run some tests on her. They would discuss things from bad representation of supernatural things in horror movies, to creating ideas for vegan blood options. The bond between the ginger and the vampire was unbreakable. consequently it blossomed the strangest friendship anyone has ever seen…. Perry and Carmilla became incredibly close. At first Perry shat herself every time Carmilla entered the room, she tried a million times to get Laura to end it, a vampire really wasn’t the best choice for a partner. But as soon as Perry saw how happy Carm made Laura and Laf, she warmed up to the broody vampire, she even taught Carmilla how to make Laura's favourite homemade cookies, it was a secret recipe that even to this day only herself and Carmilla know. Carm taught Perry to be more open about things, to accept new things more which consequently caused her to fall in love with Laf, if it wasn’t for Carmilla Laferry would have never existed.  
When Carmilla left it wasn’t just Laura that was affected. Laf went back into their shell and Perry lost some of her newfound confidence. But they grew with Laura and got over it for the sake of their best friend, who was positively heartbroken. 

A few hours had passed and Laura emerged two bags in hand beckoning everyone to the entrance of the library. ‘Right, I don’t know how long we will be out there, the chances of there being anything close by are slim. Ill bring the walkey and try to keep you guys updated as much as I can’ Laura spoke strongly, trying to convince everyone as much as herself that it will be fine.  
They all said their goodbyes, just in case, Danny making a show of how much she cared for the blonde girl. Carmilla stood to the side rolling her eyes. ‘right, Clifford if you don’t hurry up we will be walking around at night and I know you don’t want your precious princess to get hurt’ Carmilla practically growled at the ginger giant.  
Choosing to ignore Carmilla Laura moved to the door ‘see you later guys’, walking towards the gates, carmilla following behind, ‘if I don’t sacrifice carmilla to the zombies; she muttered under her breath, forgetting carmilla had excellent hearing, ‘I think the zombies would prefer to eat you creampuff, we all know you're the tasty one’,she smirked walking past the small girl opening the gates with a ‘Lady's first’. This was gonna be a long night Laura thought rolling her eyes. 

Stepping out Laura was shocked by the scene in front of her. Cars were smashed into street lights plants overgrown and decapitated zombies littered around the road from the last time they left the place.  
‘Shit’ Laura muttered eyes wide  
‘This is nothing creampuff, you should see the cities, nothing but bodies littered around searching for the first sight of blood. They are savage and hungry. They move fast in groups, we’re lucky Silas is so desolate.’ Carmilla spoke strongly, no emotions shining through. ‘I barley made it out of there, Will wasn’t so lucky, he was angry and smug, thought he could take them on. Fucking stupid’  
There was nothing but silence. Solemn in a way. They continued moving forward searching houses and cars for anything they could find. Nothing. For hours they wandered the streets not stopping until Carmilla found a map.  
‘Hey, Laura. Come here’ she called out map thrown across the hood of a car pointing at something. ‘See if we hit that store a few miles up we can get tonnes, enough to last us months.’ Carmilla knew it was a dangerous plan, they had to move into the main part of the town, undoubtedly packed with undead.  
‘What’s the point. There will be no way for us to bring it back there’s only two of us and we can’t bring the whole group out on a whim!’  
Laura was right.  
‘What if we find a car, we could get there fast, load as much as possible and be back before tomorrow’ carmilla reasoned.  
‘Right well look around Carm do you see any fucking working cars around here. They are either smashed to bits or out of fuel’  
‘Fuck... what about the garages someone must have left a car in there...’  
Carmilla had to try...  
Houses were a no go... they were closed spaces and you had no idea what would be inside. It was one of the things Laf told her not to do.  
‘We can’t carmilla it’s too dangerous’.  
Laura was shocked at how much carmilla wanted to help... she didn’t even need food, she drank blood.... she was being selfless which was something Laura never associated with Carmilla, even when they were together.  
‘Maybe for you... I’m a vampire I can move fast, one on one with a zombie isn’t hard I can run inside and check the garage and be out in seconds’ carmilla spoke in unearned confidence.  
‘That’s stupid’ Laura deadpanned ‘why would you even suggest that. You may be a bitch but I’m not letting you die to get some extra cans of soup’  
‘I don’t care. I’m doing it Laura either go back to help me’  
‘CARMILAL FOR FUCK SAKE’ Laura yelled at the vampire ‘I’m not going to stand here and watch you risk your life for me.’  
‘Laura be real it’s not like you would care if I got hurt anyway. I was almost dead when I got here and you wanted me gone’ 

Laura cared about carmilla more than anything. Shes angry with carmilla but would hate herself if anything happened to her. Especially without them making up. If carmilla died now Laura’s heart would break even more. She couldn’t tell carmilla that, carmilla didn’t deserve her love. 

‘You’re right. But the group would all be pissed at me if you died so fine I’ll stay out here and keep a watch. Just don’t go into any of the x houses’  
The x houses are houses with a huge Red Cross on the doors. When the virus began spreading the government ensured everyone was tested. A policy was introduced that if a household had the virus they were locked in, their fate of death sealed. A huge red x was plastered on their door to make sure everyone stayed away. Obviously that didn’t work very well.  
‘Fine’ carmilla was angry. She wanted Laura to turn around and tell her she cared. She wanted to know that she had a chance to make amends. But no. Carmilla entered the house stuck in her own thoughts. For fuck sake I know I fucked her over but fuck she doesn’t care if I die. Fuck. I ruined her. I thought Leaving was the best thing. We were in love. And now all that’s left is hate. 

There was nothing in the houses Along the street, only one remained, the only issue was that it had a huge red x painted on the front door. Carmilla had to try, whats the harm in breaking one little rule…  
‘Right’ Laura started ‘so there’s nothing, come on let’s try the next stre..’ before she could finish her sentence carmilla had ran into the house, the red x taunting Laura.  
‘CARMILLA’  
She wandered inside moving fast, passing through hallway after hallway. Fuck this house is big. She got to the kitchen finding a set of keys to a Subaru ‘what a fucking lesbian stereotype’ carmilla laughed to herself.  
A bang caught her attention behind her stood two undead, jaws hanging from their thinned faces feet dragging across the floor. One had a ripped red and black flannel shirt hanging off their malnourished body and the other a dress shirt.  
‘Fuck, lesbian zombies’ she didn’t know if she was amused or frightened.  
Immediately they pounced at her one dragging her to the ground unexpectedly. ‘Fuck get off fuk..’ she punched the first zombie in the jaw knocking it straight off, the bone rumbling to the ground beside her. She kicked her legs and pushed the ugly creature away managing to get to her feet. She walked backwards trying to think of her next move when she hit a wall.  
‘Fuck’ she was surrounded no where to go.  
The zombie lurched at her grabbing onto her neck biting down, black blood dripping everywhere ‘ahh fuck ahhhhhhhh’ carmilla screamed.  
She started to black out when the zombies dropped the floor with a bang. Behind them Laura emerged shotgun in hand smirking.  
‘Ha of course the lesbian zombies had a shotgun mounted on the wall’ carmilla chucked out grasping her neck in excruciating pain.  
‘Shit carm are you OK. I fucking told you not to go in there why do you never fucking listen to me ‘ Laura playfully pushed the vampire careful not to hurt her. ‘Come one let’s get you back!’ Laura went to help carmilla get up but carmilla stopped her.  
‘Laur it’s ok I just need a sec to heal and I’ll be fine. The bites don’t turn us but they fucking hurt’ carmilla laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

They sat there for ten minutes until carmilla was strong enough to move.  
‘So are you happy now. We tried and failed let’s do my plan. The safe one’ Laura was broody as ever. Carmilla just smiled at the girl ‘well actually...’ carmilla dangled the Subaru keys in front of the blondes face.  
‘Shit no way of course the lesbians have a fucking Subaru’ Laura laughed staring into Carmilla's eyes.  
Carmilla stood up winking at the girl  
‘come on let’s go get you some cookies’ 

The drive to the supermarket was short, Laura insisted that Carmilla was too hurt to drive, even though the vampires bite has already healed. Carmilla gave in, knowing the girl would want to regain some control, it made the journalist feel safe.

They slowly got out of the car, meeting at the front to surveil the area.  
‘looks pretty empty’ Laura stated looking to Carmilla. ‘yeah…its strange…. I've got a bad feeling about this kid’  
Carmilla moved forward pushing Laura behind her in a protective stance. It made Laura's heart flutter.  
They entered the store grabbing a trolley each and running down the isles to grab as much as they could. They took all the canned foods of the shelves and Laura began to unload all the bottles of water into her trolley, when carmilla stepped back for a moment.  
‘hey i'm just gonna go look for something, ill be two seconds’ the girl said smiling at the blond who immediately smiled back.  
Carmilla ran around the isles looking for something in particular… yes here they are she thought a huge grin on her face.  
Laura had wandered over to the cleaning products section – Perry's request – when Carmilla came skipping in a huge smile on her face.  
‘Here you go m’lady’ carmilla spoke holding out a basket full of cigarettes and cookies.  
‘no you didn’t..’ Laura's face lit up at the little package, that was quickly dropped when Laura jumped into Carmilla's arms thanking her.  
Carmilla was shocked at the girls closeness, melting into the blondes arms. she had missed this, but it all ended too soon for Carmilla's liking.  
After a second of realisation Laura jumped back, red faced, ‘um.. yeh um thanks’  
‘it alright cutie, I know I shouldn’t encourage the smoking but hey its an apocalypse right, I just cant believe they had your favourite cookie brand’ the dark haired girl said smiling wide. 

They finished filling the trolleys full of cans, water, lots of alcohol, cleaning supplies, cookies and the worlds largest collection of cigarettes – which carmilla promised she would hide and stash from Danny so Laura didn’t get in trouble. then went and loaded the trolleys' contents into the Subaru – both still way too amused by the fitting vehicular choice – and got into the front.  
just as she was about to drive off, something caught Laura's eye  
‘Carm… is that?!..’,  
‘MATTIE’ carmilla yelled in shock, sprinting towards the woman, crawling across the pavement.  
She grabbed her sister lifting her head onto her lap ‘ hey, hey, its ok you're gonna be fine’. carmilla could see how weak her sister is.  
They had lost each other escaping the city, Mattie must have taken refuge in the woods near the shop feeding on the undead to keep her breathing, so to speak.  
that would explain why the supermarket was so empty, Carmilla thought.  
‘shit, she needs blood’ carmilla stated cutting into her own wrist with her fang.  
The vampires blood had the ability to heal other vampires as well as herself, it was the fastest way for Mattie to regain strength.  
Dripping the black liquid into her sisters mouth, she could sense her coming around within seconds.  
‘hey, carm’ the older vampire stuttered out looking at carmilla. ‘you finally fucking found me you bitch’ the sisters laughed embracing each other in a tight hug.  
Laura couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i had wayy too much fun writing about two lesbian zombies who owned a Subaru.... no shame


	4. laf needs to knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bisexual mattie?   
> danny is annoying   
> we get some hollstein angst

April 30th 2020

The trio managed to get back to the library the next day, everyone glad that they were all ok.   
Laura explained to the group what happened with Mattie, and how she was harmless along as Carmilla was here.   
They all seemed fine with the new addition, other than Danny, but that’s nothing Laura cant fix. 

After helping the group unload everything from the car, Carmilla and Laura helped Mattie into one of the unoccupied rooms, watching her immediately fall asleep.   
‘she must be knackered’ Laura spoke quietly trying to read Camilla face that was blank with emotions.   
‘she will be fine in a little while, we just have to wait until the zombie blood leaves her system. The undeads blood is the vampire equivalent to a smoothie made with 40 day old rotting fruit. Its enough to keep you alive but has horrible effects on the body. My blood in her system should speed up her recovery, hopefully’ carmilla spoke with confidence, a frown on her face. Laura knew how much Mattie meant to the vampire.  
‘hey’ Laura reached out softly grazing Camilla arm with her fingers ‘she will be ok, were lucky we found her. If it wasn’t for your ridiculous little plan who knows what could have happened to her’ Laura reassured the vampire, with a smile, lightly squeezing her arm. Carmilla turned slowly and made eye contact with the journalist.   
‘im sorry Laura, for my recklessness. I should have never ran off like that. You took a risk staying with me and I completely disregarded your feelings I just I..i care for you.. aand of course everyone else’ carmilla was staring at the floor now ‘I just want to keep you safe.. um .. you guys safe and I knew the market was the best chance for you guys’.   
Laura looked at carmilla in admiration. She had changed. She had become the woman Laura always wanted her to be. There was no past between them now, no apocalypse, no Danny to get In the middle, just raw honest feelings.   
Laura reached out caressing the vampires jaw forcing their eyes to meet. A tear ran down the dark haired girls face, so overwhelmed by the past few days.  
Laura started leaning towards the girl, eyes now locked to the vampires lips, incing closer and closer until…  
Laf came tumbling in ‘hey guys hows vamira….oh shit did I interrupt something’  
‘no, um no you didn’t i..i need to go’ Laura stuttered unable to look either of them in the eye, she stormed out of the room.   
Fuck.  
‘shit carm what happened with you too out there?’ Laf spoke, clearly amused by what they had just saw,   
‘I have absolutely no idea’ carmilla chuckled lightly an emotional mess of bliss and confusion.   
‘well I came in to tell you that Danny is having a fit about belmonde here… you may need to have a little chat with her, you know they have some… history’

Four years earlier

Carmilla and Laura had been dating for about a year now and they were happy as ever. Carmilla's sister Matska Belmonde or Mattie as carm called her was coming to Silas for a few days on business so asked to meet Carms little blood bag, lets just say Laura was not very happy at the nickname.   
‘Carm do I look ok?’ the short girl nervously bouncing up and down looking to her girlfriend for some peace of mind. She really wanted to make a good impression on Mattie. Carmilla stood speechless looking the girl up and down ‘shit it doesn’t look right does it, I have the green one I could cha..’ ‘creampuff you look’ carmilla paused making a scene of staring at the girl.   
Laura had chosen the most expensive thing in her wardrobe -knowing they were going to a fancy place for dinner - , which just happened to be a skin tight black dress that hugged her curves in just the right way. The plunging v- neckline showing off her ample breasts that carmilla couldn't keep her eyes off. ‘you look good enough to eat’ Carmilla finished, smirking at the blush she had caused on her girlfriends face. ‘seriously, why haven't you work this before cupcake damn’ Carmilla couldn’t stop gawking. She wanted that image engraved in her mind forever ‘god you're beautiful’ she said pulling the girl towards the bed where she sat enjoying the show. Laura stood between her girlfriends legs unable to make eye contact with the vampire in front of her, she was too busy staring at Carmillas chest that was directly in her eye line. Carmilla was gorgeous. She war a black Lacey bralette, that left little to be desired, making a clear show of her cleavage, under a silver tight fitting blazer, with matching high waist trousers. ‘fuck, im beautiful? Have you seen yourself?!’ the blonde spoke, finally meeting eyes with the brunette, pulling her in for a desperate kiss. ‘it took you 40 minutes to get into this, I bet I could get you our of it faster’ Carmilla said teasingly, hands stroking the girls curves making their way up the the zip of the dress slowly starting to pull… suddenly a loud knock brought them back to reality. ‘shit, its mattie…. We will continue this later’ the girl stated grabbing her girlfriends hand to go introduce her two favourite people.   
Mattie and Laura had hit it off, carmilla just sat watching the two talk a smile plastered on her face all night. The trio had decoded to continue the night at the bar up the street with the rest of Laura and carmilla,s friends.   
They had been drinking for a few hours with the gang all clearly feeling the buzz of alcohol. Mattie was at the bar ordering drinks talking to Danny who insisted on helping the vampire. The pair had been very close all night, especially with regards to them only meeting a few hours previous. Carmilla gave Laura a knowing look nudging the girl to glance at the bar. Mattie was smirking at the taller girl, a hand placed flirtatiously on her forearm. ‘oh shit, do you think?’ Laura was shocked at the development. ‘if I know Mattie, they are definitely getting it on tonight’ carm winked at her sister, who smirked back at her knowingly.   
About 20 minutes later they both made up excuses about needing to get back because they had a ‘long day tomorrow’.   
Yeah they really weren't fooling anyone. 

Present day

Carmilla was knackered and really didn’t want to deal with the ginger giant right now. ‘oh for fuck sake she needs to get over herself. They literally had sex, it was a one night stand, I don’t see why Danny has to be so goddamn dramatic all the tome’ the vampire stated walking out of the room to find the girl, Laf on her heels.   
Danny was sitting on the sofa with Kirsch and JP. ‘she needs to go this isn't a vampire care centre we don’t need to worry about two types of monster killing us.’ Danny confidentiality spoke to the guys in front of her not realising a 300 year old vampire had just entered the room. ‘carmilla is fucking annoying enough, like seriously who the fuck does she think she is’ Kirsch and JP just sat frozen staring at the girl digging herself into a deep deep hole. ‘fucking coming back here thinking Laura would just jump into her arms forgetting anything she ever did wrong. Pshh like Laura would ever take pity on that bloodsucking bitch’.   
‘hmm Lawrence you should have seen her ten minutes ago, she was all over me and you had no fucking idea’ Carmilla spoke loudly smirking at the gingers face drop. ‘you know you're all talk Danny, no wonder Laura cant spend 20 minutes in a room with you without rolling her eyes, I don’t know how she deals with your bullshit’ Carmilla was angry. She had a shit couple of days and this bitch really got to her.   
‘you know nothing about me and Laura, you're just jealous I got what you couldn’t keep’ Danny snarled back.   
‘oh, no, Danny you're gonna make me cry’ carmilla teased the girl stepping toward her ‘you know you're second best, if I hadn't of left you would have never got your grubby paws on her. You're just a stand in while she waits for something better to come along. Andd if I was you I would step to the fucking side because Laura doesn’t need you anymore’.   
Danny was shocked by the vampires honesty, she lost it and went for her, fighting an angry vampire really wasn’t a good idea.   
Within seconds carmilla deflected the girls punch and had her hand around her throat holding her up against the library wall feet barley touching the ground.   
‘I have put up with your pathetic bullshit for years and im fucking done’ carmilla snarled, bearing her sharp fangs at the girl. ‘you're ridiculous, I can practically taste your fear already Lawrence, aren't you gonna do something, push me away, you're strong enough right?’ the vampire pushed harder against the girls neck enjoying every moment.   
‘You ‘work out’’ carmilla put on a whiny voice imitating the girl under her hand   
‘you must be strong enough to take me down’ Danny just squirmed trying to catch a breath   
‘no?, you cant do anything can you. Because you're fucking weak and you will never be enough for Laura do you hear me’ her voice raising, she felt herself loosing all resolve   
‘sorry Danny I didn't catch that… are you agreeing?’ Danny frantically nodded her head   
‘ha pathetic, im really having difficulty remembering why I haven't torn out you spine before’   
Carmilla dropped her hand to the girls shoulder pushing her further into the wall painfully,   
‘I like my meals breathing when I kill them’ carmilla chucked bearing her fangs moving to Danny's neck   
‘CARM FUCKING STOP’ a booming voice stopped the vampire  
Turning her head she saw Laura looking at her worry plastered on her soft features.   
‘Carm you don’t need to do this ok, I will talk to Danny and tell her to stop Mattie can stay and we can go back to normal’ Laura tried to reason with the dark haired girl, she slowly walked forward putting a hand on her shoulder. ‘just let her go, shes not worth it’ the girls had locked eyes locked on one another.   
Laura was the only person able to calm her down, not even Mattie could stop her when she was like this.   
Suddenly carmilla dropped Danny, who stuttered off holding her neck whining like a baby.   
‘I.. im sorry Laur I just..i lost it i.. shit I need to go I cant’ carmilla stuttered running out the front door.   
Carmilla hadn't lost it like that for years.   
When she met Laura she learned to control her anger better and reason with people. She was ashamed of her aggressive natural instincts and couldn't bare to have Laura see her like that.   
Laura watched her go, she knew carmilla needed some time to calm down.

Three hours had passed since the incident and the vampire wasn’t back.   
Laura was getting increasingly worried. The girl was in conflict, on one hand she should stay and look after Danny who was incredibly shaken up by their little encounter, and on the other hand she wanted to find carmilla and tell her that her actions were completely justified. Danny had started it, she was being stupid and overreacted.   
She was acting like a dickhead. It wasn’t carmillas fault. But here she was sitting on the bed with her arm round Danny, not carmilla.   
It didn’t feel right. 

Danny saw the conflict in her girlfriends face ‘you can go find her you know, I .. I pissed her off I should have thought about how she was feeling, not just myself’. Danny spoke quietly, sitting up, separating herself from Laura.   
‘i…i.. know you still care for her, I can see it when you look at her. You have never looked at me that way. What we have, its amazing… for me, not for you Laur.’ Laura was shocked at the words coming out of the taller girls mouth.   
‘I just cant seem to please you the way she does, fuck we haven't even gone further than making our and its been months, that must say something’ Danny was upset, but she wanted Laura to be happy, before their messed up relationship began they were incredibly close, Danny just wanted her friend back and if that meant they had to break up then that’s what she wanted.   
After a few minutes of silence, Laura decided to be honest with the girl  
‘Danny look I like you I really do. I like that you're brave and strong and all kinds of righteous but I don’t need a dad, ive already got one and I just feel like you cant someone too look after and im not her.’ ‘I know Laura i..i..just care about you…..and I don’t want you to get hurt’ Danny spoke, a small frown on her face.   
‘you're amazing Laura and if you want carmilla, then you should go get her’.   
Danny stood up taking one last look at the girl of her dreams and left the room. It hurt but it was the right thing to do, she kept telling herself, tears running down her face mourning the girl she never had. 

Laura was left sitting in the desolate room stuck in her own thoughts.   
Carmilla had always been it for her, she was the one and her coming back just proves that.   
She just needed answers before she can go any further.   
She needed to know why carmilla had left…. What was she hiding. 

Laura wandered down to the back garden to smoke, she needed to relax after the worlds most stressful day.   
She stood leaning against the old building, taking a drag of her cigarette, eyes searching the trees for the dark brunette, hoping she would just come back already.   
‘where are you carm’ she sighed out loud.   
A smooth voice brought her back to reality, she would know it anywhere.   
‘im right here cupcake’ carmilla walked out from behind the library wall signature smirk on her face.   
‘shit… carm!’ the smaller girl squealed shocked by the vampires sudden entry , dropping her lighter simultaneously.   
Carmilla laughed bending down to pick up the purple lighter holding out for the smaller girl ‘Smooth sundance, smooth’.   
‘ you suck’, the smaller girl replied pulling the vampire into an embrace.   
‘I was worried about you carm!’ she scolded the girl, pulling back giving her a playful push.   
The pair couldn’t help the smiles on their faces.   
‘hmmm, see theres my Laura, bright smile on her face, always ready to tell me off’ carmilla said in a low voice locking eyes with the girl.   
‘fuck ive missed you carm’ Laura pulled the taller girl into a bruising, passionate kiss.   
Carmilla quickly pulled away with all her self restraint, ‘as much as I want to continue this, what about Danny..’ carmilla just stood there, all her barriers gone, her voice raw and honest.   
She was scared for Laura's answer, hoping Laura wanted more than just sex, that carmilla wasn’t gonna be her side thing, hidden away from everyone.   
‘we broke up, carm its always been you, i..i care about you so much I don’t want anyone else’ Laura was staring at the floor, blush on her cheeks.   
Carmilla had her Laura back, not the hardened unemotional shell, but her Laura.   
she couldnt help the wide toothy grin that joined her features as she pulled the smaller girl into a heavy kiss, full of all the emotions they had been feeling the past three years, everything they had missed out on was made up in a matter of seconds.   
Carmilla softly pinned the blonde against the wall groaning as Laura's hands moved up and down her sides as she jumped up wrapping her legs around the vampires hips.   
Carmilla instinctively ground her hips into Laura's centre earning a well overdue moan.   
Fuck she had missed that.  
Laura was something else, no one could ever turn on carmilla as much as the prissy journalist.   
Just as the kiss became more heated, Laf decided to walk outside, interrupting them for the hundredth time.   
‘hey Laura, Danny just told me what happened I hope you're.. kissing carmilla.. oh shit sorry’, they spoke fast running back inside as carmilla growled at them, fangs out.   
Laura, legs still around her waist started laughing her ass off. ‘I guess we should go in, we've got some things to sort our for the next few days… and I don’t want to rush into things too fast, but if we continue this I wont be able to control myself’ she spoke moving her feet to stand.   
Carmilla was very unimpressed and wanted more than to fuck the girl then and there…. But she knew they had quite a few things to talk about before they continued, and carmilla had always been the perfect gentlewoman when it came to Laura.   
‘hmm, we should, but I just cant help it with you cupcake, you're intoxicating to me’ the vampire spoke in between soft kisses on her jaw, moving down to graze her fangs at Laura's neck, earning a way to loud moan for the action.   
Yep Laura still has a thing for biting, she thought chuckling.   
‘ive missed those too’ Laura lifted her girlfriends head finger lightly touching the pointed tooth.   
‘I love when you show me who you are. Its beautiful’ she spoke looking at the vampire lovingly. Laura had always accepted her for who she is, she didn’t run away from her true form, she ran towards it, literally obsessed with all of Carmillas vampiric abilities.   
With one last lingering kiss they walked inside together to face the group, permanent smiles on their faces.   
‘lets just hope Laf hasn’t squealed to everyone about our little encounter’ Carmilla smirked hand moving to squeeze the girls ass, forming the biggest blush on the smaller girls face that she had ever seen as Laura swatted her hand away smiling.   
God she has missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took carmillas dinner outfit from when Natasha wore that fucking amazing suit ahhh im a gay mess for that girl


	5. Lilita fucking Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE FIND OUT WHY CARM LEFT  
> ALSO carmillas a zombie fighting badassss

April 31st 2020 

Camilla and Laura sat snuggled up on the sofa together watching Dr who, obviously Laura's chose, not that the vampire was keeping along with the show, there was a battlefield in her mind distracting her.   
Carmilla needed to tell Laura what happened, why she had to leave but she don’t know how the blonde would react.   
Fuck it she thought whats the worst that can happen..  
‘hey, Laur..i think we should talk about something’ the vampire sat up on the sofa now holding Laura's hands in her own. ‘I need to tell you why I left, you deserve the truth, and if you want to continue this I need to be honest with you’. Laura just sat nodding, she had wanted to kow for so long now it almost seemed surreal. Carmilla started ‘so three years ago I got an unexpected call…

Three years earlier

Carmilla was sitting in her and Laura's apartment, waiting for her girlfriend to come home - she just started a job as a journalist at Silas newspaper - when she got a call… from her mother. Carmilla rolled her eyes picking the phone up to answer   
‘mother’ she deadpanned.   
Carmilla and her mother, Lilita Morgan, had a shit relationship, she was the CEO of Austria largest biochemical company, Corvet.  
What had started as an innocent corporation, a way for her mother to get extra cash, quickly turned into a test site for the governments bio weapons.   
The work her mother was doing was insane, she created lethal viruses that were used to kill millions of people.   
Lilita was adamant that Carmilla was to take over the company when was done with it, which carmilla quickly refused.   
Since then the pair didn’t speak, only a few times a year, so carmilla was shocked to see her mother calling her some time other than her birthday – which she had forgotten about the past 200 years.   
‘carmilla I have a problem, and I need you, Mattie and will to come to Corvet immediately, something bad has happened’, her mother spoke fast and desperate   
‘whats going on mother, I just cant drop my life at the click of your fingers’.   
‘carmilla I found classified plans for a virus to be released. Its going to end the world’. Carmilla didn't know what to say   
‘you need to get here right now and we need to stop this’ Lilita stroke sternly  
‘fuck, ill call Laura and tell her and ill be right over’   
‘no, you cant tell her anything, if you do she will be in danger… you just need to leave… for her safety’. Lilita hung up.   
Fuck,  
carmilla didn’t want to leave the girl, but she didn't want her dead.   
The vampire immediately packed up all of her things, tears tumbling down her face. She would be nothing without Laura, but she had no choice.   
Carmilla walked out of the apartment for the last time.   
She was already broken.

It turns out Lilita made the virus, she manipulated the three vampires into covering up all of her evidence, making it easier for the final release.  
Her plan was to send the virus out killing off half of the worlds population, she alongside four supernatural beings were to put forward a world council, where she would lead a team to create an antidote -which she already had- when the virus was cured she could take over, doing whatever she wanted.   
However, when T26 spread, it was faster than Lilita had imagined.   
The virus mutated causing the undead to rise, something even a God couldn’t stop. She went into hiding, leaving the virus to spread and the world to die.   
Carmilla, Mattie and Will had managed to escape their mother, making their way back to Silas, only Carmilla and Mattie getting there.   
For years they were under their mothers spell, not realising the manipulative hand she had on their shoulders. The virus was their fault, they caused this.   
Carmilla had left behind her whole life, the life she had made herself, in hopes of fixing the problem, but instead just made the virus possible. 

Present day

‘carm, its not your fault, you guys had no idea that she was manipulating you like that’   
Laura looked at the girl heart breaking, she had been through so much and all Laura had done is hate her for the past three years.   
‘you cant feel guilty for something you couldn’t have helped’.   
‘but Laura its my fault. Its my fault that the worlds fucked, its my fault so may people died. I killed your dad Laur I..i did this’ carmilla was sobbing she hated herself for everything that happened.   
‘no, carmilla just stop’ Laura raised her voice   
‘this is no ones fault but Lilita ok, you have done nothing. So stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn’t do this’.   
Carmilla's eyes locked with the blondes ‘I left you Laura, I broke your heart, I ruined every thing we had made, how can you not blame me’.   
‘carm, now I know why you left, that you were protecting me this whole time, those three years don’t matter. All that matters is were here, with each other. Safe. I feel safe with you carm, I always have’ Laura spoke honestly to the girl, she needed carmilla to know that she forgave her.   
The vampire jumped up pulling the smaller girl into a hug, ‘I don’t deserve you cupcake’ her voice was small, broken.   
‘were going to stop your mother carm, we will find the antidote and make everything right again’.   
The journalist was hopeful, now they knew how the virus was made, who was responsible for it, they could actually stop it. They pulled apart, Laura moving to wipe the tears from the dark haired girls eyes.   
‘we can do this, me and you, and Mattie, Laf, Perry … all of us, we will make things right’.  
Carmilla felt the tension that had been building for three years drop from her body, she had hope for the first time, hope that they will sort this out and make a life together, with no virus, or Lilita to get on their way.   
-  
The pair gathered everyone into the main hall of the library to fill them in.   
carmilla and Mattie explaining everything that had happened the last three years, while everyone stood in shock.   
They started to formulate plans to get an antidote and take Lilita down. 

‘we need to get the original T26, if I analyse it I might be able to find out how it mutates and formulate an antidote that way’ Laf spoke, the cogs in their grain turning loud enough for everyone to hear.   
‘shit, I actually have it…’ Mattie spoke optimistically searching through her black bag,   
‘I stole this along with some files on the virus when mother ran off, you recon these could help’   
she handed a vile of green liquid, and a folder of papers over to the ginger scientist.   
‘this is.. this is amazing, shit I need to get some equipment to look at this, Jesus Mattie how did you manage that’ Laf spoke smile wide on their face.   
Laura flicked through the file in Lafs hand, ‘right, ill look through this and see if we can use any of it, while someone goes with Laf to get sciency things’ Laura ordered the group.   
‘ill go, there's a hospital a few miles from here I recon it may have what you're looking for Laf, we can take the car and be back in a few hours’ Carmilla spoke confidently going to pack her bag with supplies for the drive. She pretended not to see the worried look on Laura's face while she did so.   
Everyone went their separate ways to prep things for the plan, leaving carmilla and Laura alone.   
‘creampuff, you don’t need to worry’ the vampire spoke sliding her arms around the blondes waist from behind.   
‘I cant help but worry carm, what of something happens, promise me you'll follow the rules, please’ Laura turned around In the girls arms, so they were face to face.   
‘I promise cupcake, I wont do anything stupid’ carmilla smirked at the girl in front of her, leaning in for a soft kiss.   
‘ready to go lovergirl’ Laf spoke from behind the pair.   
They really had to start locking their doors.   
‘lets go nerd, im looking forward to giving you a lecture on knocking on the way there’ carmilla smirked moving to pick up her bag. 

Laura walked the pair to the car giving carmilla one last kiss and goodbye before the vampire drove off.   
I really hope carmilla doesn’t so anything stupid, the blonde thought to herself frowning. 

It took just under an hour to drive to the desolate hospital.   
Laf and carmilla sat in the car formulating the safest way to get in and out.   
‘ok, the blood lab is on the fourth floor, there is a staircase immediately to the right as we walk in but it will only take us to the second floor, the stairs to the fourth is on the other side of the second floor. I remember complaining about walking the extra distance when I had to pick up my blood tests a few years back’ Laf spoke roughly pointing to the building in front.   
‘I mean if the electricity still works there may still be some iv bags of blood that we could pick up for you and female Dracula’ Laf chuckled making the vampire smile.   
‘fuck lets just get this over with gingy’ carmilla stood from the car handing Laf the shotgun Laura had found, and a decent sized knife for her own protection – she really wasn’t taking any risks after her encounter with the lesbian zombies.   
They slowly walked towards the hospital entrance, entering the abandoned establishment, the stench of rotting flesh pungent in the air.   
‘eh that’s fucking rank’ Laf gagged putting a hand to their mouth   
‘what do you expect sweetie, hospitals are basically indoor graveyards when it comes to pandemics’ the vampire half-assed her answer, trying to listen out for any undead.   
They made it to the stairs, walking cautiously to the second floor, trying not to slip on the zombie guts littered all over the concrete steps.   
Their journey only got harder from there.   
To get too the fourth floor they had to go to the maternity ward, through the nursery and past the morgue, then they would find a flight of stairs leading to the blood labs.   
‘so.. we have the very real possibility of encountering pregnant zombies, baby zombies or just normal zombies, fuck it maybe all three of were lucky’ carmilla flapped her arms up in the air laughing sarcastically ‘fucking great’.   
The pair continued forward slowly walking through the maternity ward, no signs of anything. Laf found a stethoscope on a small table, putting it into their bag for future use, carmilla doing the same with some packs of baby wipes and sealed bottles of water that had been on the floor.   
They had made their way to the glass wall of the nursery, carmilla boldly peering inside.   
‘that looks empty tooOH FUCK SHIT A BABY ZOMBIE FUCK SHIT’, a small disgusting undead infant had jumped at carmilla from behind the glass scaring her shitless.   
The vampire just screamed jumping back hand on her heart as if it was actually beating.   
Laf was on the floor hysterically laughing, they had never seen the tough, untouchable vampire so scared.   
‘oy, its not fucking funny, that thing jumped out at me’ carmilla couldn’t help but laugh with the ginger, trying hard to hide it behind a frown and failing.   
It was kinda funny.   
‘big broody carmilla the three hundred hear old vampire, knocked down by a baby’ Laf spoke through laughter clutching their stomach on the floor, almost in pain from laughing so hard.   
‘be careful, this vampire can still rip you to shreds’ carmilla snarled at Laf, who just stood up placing a hand on her shoulder   
‘I know you would never hurt me, you like me too much’ Laf smiled moving to look at the baby through the glass.   
‘hmm debatable’ the vampire glared at the scientist,   
‘eww creeepyyyy, it literally has no teeth, I wonder how it eats if it cant chew on human flesh…’ Laf started, quickly interrupted by carmilla who pushed them past the nursery towards the morgue, ‘stop being weird lets just get this over and done with’ the vampire chuckled.   
Last step, the stupidest idea ever.  
Entering a morgue, you know a place where they keep dead people, while a virus had spread that reanimates the dead. It was basically suicide.   
They both walked up to the door, carmilla stopping laf before she opened the it.   
‘you stay here… ill go through first and kill as many as I can, when the coast is clear ill come back and let you in. its too dangerous for a human’. Carmilla ordered walking straight through the door ignoring lafs complete disapproval.   
The room was pitch black which wasn’t an issue for the vampire as She walked through the cold metal room.   
She snuck up behind the first of the undead grabbing its head plunging the knife through its skull.   
Another came up behind her grabbing onto the girls shoulders she turned, super speed smashing the knife through its temple watching it tumble to the ground with a loud bang. Suddenly the mortuary draws slammed open. Five, maybe six undead tumbling out learching toward the vampire   
‘fuck’ she groaned.   
She ran forward knocking the first down, knife smashing into its head,   
another jumped onto the girl, she kicked her leg up, sending it fling across the room where she stood up turning too the other three.   
With a slash of her knife they were on the ground, three heads dropping simultaneously before carmilla could even smirk.   
‘hu, this is surprisingly easyy ahh jesus’ the vampire was knocked down, obviously forgetting the zombie she kicked to the side, it had her pinned down going for her neck.   
She punched it in the throat – something she had seen Laura do to Will that one time he tried to kill her; yeah that’s a story for another time – she grabbed the monsters head puling it straight off with one twist, rancid blood spitting down her knackered body.   
Taking a few seconds to pull herself together she stood opening the door for Laf to enter,   
‘all done.. you can thank me later’ the vampire smirked gesturing for the shocked ginger to walk in.   
‘jesus carm you really went on a little rampage here’ they laughed looking at the piles of undead, majority of them decapitated.   
‘yeh lets say I have a lot of bottled up anger’.

They made their way to the fourth floor easily finding the bloods lab.   
The room was loaded with scientific equipment even Laf didn’t know the name of.   
They went off on a search for everything needed to test the virus and hopefully make the antidote.  
‘ooooo yeah baby jackpot’ carmilla practically screamed with excitement, she had found an industrial sized fridge packed with blood.   
She rummaged around looking for something to keep it cool, finding three medical grade ice boxes, filling them with the blood bags.   
‘this should keep me and Mattie going for months Laffybaby’. The vampire smiled completely overjoyed.   
‘jesus ive only ever seen you this happy when Laura was around’ the scientist teased.   
They had missed hanging out with carmilla, even if the circumstances were dire so to speak.   
‘im ready when you are fangs’.   
‘lets go then my tiny friend’ carmilla picked up her boxes leaving the room   
‘you're literally an inch taller than me’, they complained running after the vampire.


	6. vampire handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Lilita come back................................................. maybe

They made their way back to the library.   
Pulling through the front gates, things seemed off, no one met them as they stepped out of the car.   
They grabbed the bags and cautiously walked through the door, ‘Laura…’ Carmilla called out into the empty room.   
‘where is everyone, they would have heard us a mile away.. we should have seen them by now…’ Laf stood next to the vampire worry all over their face.   
They searched the first and second floors, nothing. Only the basement remained.  
‘they must be In there’ carm pointed to the door talking in a deep breath as they entered.   
Out of all the things they could have imagined, they weren't expecting Lilita standing a knife to Laura throat, behind her JP lay lifeless, kirsch holding onto his unconscious body sobbing, Mel, Perry, Mattie and Danny were tied up, bruised and battered unable to do anything.   
‘so you finally decided to join us my dear daughter’ Lilita spoke smirk wide on her face.   
‘what the fuck are you doing mother, let her go she hasn’t done anything’ the vampire spoke snarling at the slim woman.   
‘I know… but I cant help wanting to kill her, just like I did to all your little girlfriends my love’ she tightened her hold on Laura, the sharp knife digging harder into her throat.   
‘ill do anything, just don’t hurt her, please’ carmilla was hopeless all she could do was beg.   
‘ill make you a deal, I know you and your little posse here can make me an antivirus, you do that and I wont touch a hair on any of these mortals whiny heads’.   
Carmilla stood confused, she wanted nothing more than to rip her mothers head off. ‘you made the virus, you wanted this, why would you want us to stop it’.   
‘as you well know carmilla, it didn’t go the way I planned it, I cant work out how to make it stop , this isn't the virus I made, its like someone has changed it’. Lilita reasoned   
‘so you think that someone in your lab adapted a new strain of T26, which caused the zombies and the carnage’ Laf popped up from behind carmilla, intrigued by the words they were hearing.  
‘yes, I studied the blood of an undead, the virus was there but the molecular structure was different from what I had created, there was an anomaly, an artificial strand of DNA, my guess is someone edited the virus before my planned release, someone on the board of governors, they were the only ones other than myself that had access.’   
‘right fuck this, why should we believe you hu? only bullshit spills from your mouth Lilita’ carmilla interjected raising her voice at her mother.   
‘carmilla, why would I want this, the virus I made, the plan I created kept me in control, It meant that I could take over and do as I please, not threaten my broody daughters prissy girlfriend like a lowlife’. Lilita was telling the truth, there was no way she would have wanted this, the woman's weakness was control she would do anything for it.   
‘fine, you can stay in the basement, we will set it up with the equipment Laf and i collected, and you two will work together, alongside Mattie to find out all the sciency shit. Meanwhile the rest of us will try and work out what the fuck happened with your four board buddies and why they would want to change your little plan. Okay. Now let my girlfriend go before I make you regret ever touching her to begin with’ carmilla growled the older at the woman, who was obviously taken aback by Carmilla's determination.   
‘deal, I always knew you would be a great leader’ Lilita dropped Laura, who ran into carmillas arms.   
‘fuck off’ the vampire growled helping everyone get out of the basement, locking Lilita in.

‘fuck Laura im so sorry I never should have left, are you ok did she hurt you’ carmilla grabbed the journalists face looking for any sign of pain, Laura just smiled at the vampire ‘creampuff, why are you smiling, did you just not see what happened’ she chucckled nervously.   
‘I did see what happened, carm you reasoned with your mother to make the best chance for us, and then you basically alphad her ass and told her to do what you say’ Laura spoke proudly   
‘I mean this is my territory, and she was threatening the thing that means the world to me’ the vampire smirked embracing the shorter girl. 

Everyone was fine, lilita had just knocked them round a little, JP fainted at the first sight of the woman which was why he was black out on the floor when Carmilla and the scientist came tumbling in.   
They all quickly went their separate ways to sleep, tiered from an insanely stressful few days. 

May 4th 2020

Four days had passed since Lilita came, and they had got nowhere.   
‘this is fucking ridiculous, we have nothing. The board members have just disappeared into thin air’ Laura spoke aggressively at the group, they had hit a fucking huge bump in the road and they had no idea what to do.  
‘maybe we need to go to the Corvet building, we may be able to find something in the headquarters’ Danny reasoned with the girl.   
‘the amazonian may be right’, Lilita agreed, ‘if I we gained access to the system we could find out when the virus was altered or even how’.   
Lilita was right, if there was anywhere they could get more info it would be Corvet.   
‘fuck it lets do it’ Mel stood up, ‘weve got the car and plenty of weapons, we might as well try’.   
‘im in, I know that place from top to bottom and I sure as hell wont let mother out of this basement’ carmilla spoke face blank with emotions,   
‘ill go too, I know what to look for to get the best info’ Laura joined in.   
‘right so its settled, Laura, Mel and I will go to Corvet in the morning’. there was a stagnant silence in the air. No one knowing what to say about the new development.   
‘im coming too, I know the science ill look through the labs, and also why wouldn’t I want to go to a secret government facility’ Laf smiled, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.   
‘I mean you are the biggest nerd I know’ carmilla nudged the ginger ‘and we made a great team last time’.   
‘carmilla you literally killed all of the zombies while I trailed behind you’ Laf laughed.   
‘ill look at the maps and find the best route for you guys, Laf care to join’ Perry chirped up, grabbing her partner into the other room.   
‘are you insane, why are you going it’s a literal death trap’ Perry playfully hit them on the arm ‘lafontaine I don’t want you getting hurt’ she spoke tears in her eyes.   
‘hey, ill be fine, ive got a vampire, a crazy journalist and the little warrior, it’s a dream team per’ they smiled hugging their partner. ‘nothing bad will happen, you know Carmilla would never let it’. ‘do you remember the time that guy started hitting on you in the bar per, and the very intoxicated me decided to punch him in the face, and he retaliated, started beating the shit out of me… Carmilla was the one that threw herself at the guy beating him to shit, if it wasn’t for her I would have been hospitalised. Maybe worse. She will always look out for me per you don’t have to worry about me’ Laf just smiled at Perry, who seemed to have chirped up,   
‘right lets find this godforsaken place then’   
The Corvet building was hidden on the outskirts of Silas, disguised as a series of warehouses, beneath stood an underground state of the art lab almost impossible to detect. Getting inside would be incredibly difficult, but Perry being the genius she is quickly worked out the location. 

The group had dinner, sitting round the fire sharing stories from before the outbreak.   
‘wait wait wait so when you sprained your ankle four years ago it was because you slipped having shower sex with carmilla’ Mel hysterically shouted the group laughing their asses off.   
‘hey is hard to remember safety precautions when you're…. Otherwise occupied’ Laura defended herself face beet red.   
‘damn hollis you had us all convinced you tripped on the stairs, we even got grip pads on the steps for you’ Laf laughed,   
‘I knoww I felt so badd’ Laura let our a guilty chuckle.   
Perry chirped up with a sudden realisation   
‘wait carmilla when you dislocated your wrist… that wasn’t from your cheeky sexcapades was it…’, Laura went red again looking down at her hands.   
‘well…. I got a little carried awayyy’ carmilla smirked.   
‘no fucking way carmsexy how?!’ kirsch was shocked at this new development.   
‘well see I had a habit of breaking handcuffs when me and Laura you know... sooooo she got me some vampire safe ones…. And I may have pulled so hard that they maybe dislocated my wrist…..’ carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous story.   
‘jesus Laura must have been doing something really really really well’ Laf winked at the girl, causing laughter to erupt all around them.   
Laura going bright red for the hundredth tome this night.   
‘seems like you and carmilla like to get freakyy in the sheets’ Mel winked at the pair,   
‘oh you don’t even know’ carmilla smirked at the group.   
Suddenly Danny got up from her seat ‘umm im gonna uh go to bed im really uh tiered, yeah bye’ she stated already running inside.   
‘shit’ Laura moaned.   
They still hadn't had a chat about their breakup, Laura had completely forgotten, too wrapped up in her vampiric escapes.   
‘well that’s a bit awkward frosh’ Laf looked at Laura sympathetically.   
‘ill sort it out another time, I don't wanna ruin the fun’ Laura ignored the guilt she felt for Danny pushing it to the back of her mind.   
‘sooooooooo….. Kirch I hear you and JP have had a few sexual injuries… something about a concussion’ Carmilla spoke knowingly bringing the atmosphere back to the group, JP hit kirsch on the shoulder ‘hey I told you not to tell anyone it was an accident’ he lectured the human puppy.   
everyone just watched the pair in amusement

This was gonna be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!


End file.
